No Strings Attached
by Demon Vampire180
Summary: Kabuto is asked to relieve Orochimaru of his tension. The otonin gladly accepts. Yaoi M/M OroKabu. Lemon...


_No Strings Attached_

He'd always been loyal. No matter how his Lord toyed with him he remained with him. It was like an addiction he couldn't kick. There was just something about the snake-like man that made him continue to come back. It almost... Aroused him... When the older man got angry; when he ordered the young ninja around. There was just something electric about him.

That is what led him to where he was. Raising a hand he knocked lightly against the large oak doors before entering. He'd long gotten past the point of having to wait for the man to order him in. Inside there was very little, save for a desk made of wood, a large, plump bed, and a wardrobe. And, sitting in the chair that accompanied the desk, was the very man the otonin had been thinking of only moments before.

Closing the door softly behind him, the silver-haired man asked, "What may I do for you, Orochimaru-sama?" After giving the man a slight bow, he straightened up and looked straight ahead. He looked straight into the mans golden eyes without wavering. It always angered him when his subordinates became afraid of him. Not that he had anything to be afraid of. It was fairly well known that he was the sannin's favourite. Then again, if he didn't get angry, he toyed with them, torturing them and using mind games. It was his favourite free time activity.

"Come here." The man ordered, beckoning the young man over to him with a single finger. His eyes narrowed as he observed his most loyal toy. He drunk up the perfect body shape and the sharp, but deceiving, onyx eyes. As his eyes ventured lower he smiled, noticing the not quite yet noticeable bulge in his right-hand-mans pants. That was all going to change very, very soon. When the young man was close, Orochimaru stopped him, holding up his hand. After watching him stand there awkwardly for a moment or two he ordered him, "On your knees." Without a word of protest the boy knelt, waiting silently for further instruction.

Orochimaru reached out with both hands and took Kabuto's face between them, running slightly long fingernails over the sharp features. He'd long grown used to the constant look of displeasure that was permanently attached to his face. There was nothing, besides watching another human die by his hand, that made him smile. That is until recently. By mere accident the snake-master had found something that pleased the young sound ninja even more. And of course, he took full advantage of it. "Kabuto, I have a favour to ask of you." He purred, petting the soft flesh of his cheeks.

"What is it, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto replied, staring into the golden eyes, doing all he could to remain calm. His arms shook at his side as he waited in anticipation for what was to come next.

Smirking, the snake master let his hands slide from the young mans face, only to replace them at his waist where he gently began tugging at the sash that held his robe closed. "You see. I've been very stressed lately, and haven't been able to... Relax. I wondered if you would be so kind as to help relieve me of these tensions."

"Where are you having these pains?" Kabuto asked, feigning innocence. He was well aware of where these 'pains' were. He was also well aware of what would happen if he didn't play Orochimaru's games by _his_ rules.

The mans smirk grew wider as he let his hands work their way down his body, slowly, and sensually. They stopped at his crotch and he immediately began to rub the crease where his inner thighs connected to that part of him. "I'm feeling it right here. I may have strained it." He continued to rub for a few minutes, making sure Kabuto watched his every movement. Finally he reached out to pet Kabuto's head, running his fingers through the long strands of silvery silk. When they reached the tie holding his hair up, Orochimaru ripped it out, none too gently, and threw it aside. He carded his fingers through it a few more times before drawing back. "So do you think you can help me?" There was no humour in his words and it was obvious he was no longer teasing.

"Of course, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto replied, removing his glasses and setting them aside. Then, half-blind, he reached out for the sash holding his masters clothes together and untied it. The thin piece of fabric slid to the ground. The white robe fell open, revealing the porcelain white, blemishless, skin that Kabuto had grown very much accustomed to. Upon seeing the God-like body, he felt a sharp pang in his lower regions. He knew that he would not be relieved any time soon and had to bite back the moan that wanted to escape him.

With shaking hands he began to make soft, circular motions down the older mans stomach. When they reached the navel, he stopped, hesitating to go further. Thin fingers snaked their way back into his hair and gave a slight tug, prompting him to continue. Looking up just once at Orochimaru's blurry face, Kabuto let his hands continue their trek down the firm stomach, stopping only when they reached his groin. Without a seconds thought the boy grabbed the thick, albeit limp, member in his hand and began his feverish ministrations. His slightly calloused hands gripped it loosely, working their way up and then down in slow, steady motions. With every minute that passed, Kabuto could feel it hardening in his hand. This pleased him, knowing that it would bring satisfaction to his sadistic Lord.

"Kabuto." There was a slight annoyance in the tone of his voice. "I need more than just your hands to relieve this tension. You're a topnotch medic. Act like one."

"Of course, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto leaned in closer, even as he continued stroking the now erect member. After the briefest of seconds he let his tongue out and started lapping at the sensitive head. With a practiced tongue, he swirled it around, making he went from the head, down to the base. All the while he continued with his hands. When they got in the way of his tongue, he simply moved them to a new portion of his masters private area.

He didn't linger long. At some point he placed his hands on his masters thighs and engulfed the entirety of his cock in his mouth. He bobbed up and down, sucking long and hard. A pleasured noise escaped the snake masters lips and that was enough to keep him going. Gradually he got faster and faster until the man pulled his head away, precum seeping from the head of his member. With daunting, serpentine eyes, he stared at him, almost as in warning for what was about to happen next.

"You're such a good child Kabuto. Now stand up and remove your pesky clothing. It's in the way." Orochimaru observed as the boy stood and slowly removed each article of clothing, tossing them casually to the side. Once he was completely naked he stood, waiting, in front of him. Almost at once the man grabbed the thin hips and pulled him closer. He could feel the warmth of Kabuto's skin and, had he not been masterful at hiding things, a shiver would have worked its way down his body. "Now. You've helped me so much already, boy, I suppose I should give you a bit of a reward." Orochimaru's thin fingers slowly made their way down from the hips and towards the hidden, but surely puckered hole, that awaited him. "Tell me, Kabuto." A finger slipped between the pale butt cheeks but did not penetrate the entrance. "Do you... Keep yourself in practice?" He worked his way up slowly, practically massaging between, before dipping back in again. The second time he dove in the tip of a single finger slid in. Of course he was only teasing as he pulled out quickly when a whimper, one that was obviously trying to be suppressed, slipped through his right-hand-man's tight-lipped mouth.

"No..." Kabuto let another moan slip. He mentally hit himself for being unable to keep his feelings in check. "Orochimaru-sama."

The snake master snickered as he let his middle finger slip completely inside this time, pressing in as far as it could go. He took pleasure in watching as Kabuto's body stiffened around the single digit. "Why is that, Kabuto?" He purred before thrusting his finger again. "Does this kind of thing displease you?"

"O-of course not, m-my Lord." Kabuto's hips rocked forward slightly. Trying as he might to keep his mind blank, the otonin longed for more. He had long forgotten how they'd come to do this. It was but a faint memory, the first time that is. He had come home from a long mission on his own to find the pale man sitting in his room, hunched over the large wooden desk. When Kabuto had entered the room, he hadn't even gotten any sign of acknowledgment which was highly unusual, even for the cold man. Soundlessly he had approached him, reaching out to touch his shoulder when suddenly he was grabbed by the wrist, and forced to the floor. At the time not a word was said between them but he understood nonetheless. The look of... Lust... Dare he think that, was so great in the mans eyes it was unbearable for the ninja. Without any hesitation, he did exactly what he thought his liege expected of him. Ever since that time had permanently found his place as the Sanins play toy.

"I simply find no need to do this myself. Nor do I find the time to i-indulge in such a-activities." Kabuto couldn't help but place his hands on Orochimaru's shoulders. His knees were weak and were slowly turning to jelly. It took all of his concentration to keep himself standing. He felt the mans shoulders ripple from silent laughter. "Is something funny, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Of course not." Another lithe finger slipped inside to join its brother. A satisfied groan escaped his favourite again which only made his smirk grow wider. Once his finger had been situated he started to scissor them, stretching the tight hole as wide as it could go. He could feel the younger of the two trembling as he attempted to hold himself up. Orochimaru didn't lighten up, well aware of how loose this boy was. It hadn't been that long since their last encounter. "I think you're lying, Kabuto." Another finger slipped in to join the others. He now stretched it as far as he could, slowly. As much as he enjoyed the look of agony on the silver-haired mans face he didn't want to literally rip him open.

"My apologies."

"No need for apologies. Just make sure it doesn't happen again." As his fingers continued probing and stretching, his ridiculously long tongue shot out and wrapped itself around the thick length pressing against him. It caused the firm body to spasm. "So sensitive." He hissed, tracing his tongue along the shaft. The boy was already wet and seeping. He was so hard the older knew it was probably painful.

Kabuto tilted his head back as his fingernails dug deep into his shoulders. It was now useless to try and hold back any sort of sound that he would make. It was all but impossible. As the fingers drove deeper into him he found himself bending in the knees, trying hard to receive more. Orochimaru's hot tongue on his cock was sending him closer and closer to the edge. He could feel it. All of a sudden all movement just stopped. The long tongue on his manhood slithered back into its owners mouth and the bony, nimble, fingers inside him slid out, a fingernail scratching the inside of him as it went. "Lord?" Kabuto asked, forcing his breath to steady. He hadn't realized that his heart rate had risen considerably which led him to have to breathe more frantically.

The same fingers that had been in him only moments ago rose up to one of his perked nipples and twisted it. He gasped. Even if he'd been expecting it some sound would have escaped him. It hadn't been a playful, or gentle tweak. His master had twisted it hard, and far.

"I think you're ready now." Orochimaru surmised, his glowing amber eyes smiling. "Come and sit in my lap, Kabuto." He pulled the otonin onto his lap without waiting for a reply. He forcibly pulled his legs apart so that he was straddling his hips, his bottom right above the snake-masters throbbing member. "You're not sitting, Kabuto."

A blush colored his cheeks pink and no reply came. It was not the first time he'd been penetrated by the man, nor would it be his last, but having to do it on his own was just embarrassing, not to mention demeaning. "Orochimaru-sama..."

"I'm running out of patience, Kabuto." He warned, placing his hands over the slim hips. "You have yet to relieve me of my tension. If you're not up to the job I can find someone more suitable."

Quickly Kabuto shook his head. The mere thought of someone else giving his master what he needed horrified him. Only he could pleasure the snake-master. Only him and no one else. "Forgive my hesitation." Kabuto apologized. "I'm quite up to the task." Slowly he lowered himself. Even as he felt the head of the mans cock pressed against him he continued, pushing himself down until he was sitting right on top of the Sannin. He threw his head back as it passed through the tight ring of muscles. His head flopped forward as he settled in. He could feel the man inside of him. It felt so good but it hurt so much!

"Well?" Orochimaru raised an eyebrow questioningly at him when he didn't move. "Are you going to make me do the work, Kabuto?" He brought his hands up to caress the familiar face. Cocking his head to the side he grinned a rather sadistic grin. "This will be our last time, Kabuto, if you don't start moving." The threat was anything but empty.

Closing his eyes, Kabuto used his legs to push himself up before thrusting down again. He could feel it. Everything. He thrust again, pulling himself into a steady rhythm. His arms wrapped around his masters neck for support and he pressed his face into the flawless chest. It came as a surprise when the muscled arms wrapped themselves around his waist, only to help move him faster. Then, what happened next, almost made him lose it.

His face was nudged upwards with the tip of Orochimaru's nose. Opening his eyes he saw that the smile on his Lord's lips had gone all the way to his eyes. Which is why he was less surprised when he was forcefully kissed on the lips. It had never happened before so his body's immediate response was a shock that spread throughout his body. The taste of his master was much different then what he had imagined; not that it was a bade taste in the least. It was just... Different. Foreign more like it.

He accepted the advances, kissing back with all his might. When his lips were parted by the snake-like tongue he opened his mouth further to allow it entrance. It took dominance over his own and he let it without a second thought. This continued on for awhile. Orochimaru didn't do anything else besides kiss him, making Kabuto do all the work which he was, of course, okay with.

Finally Kabuto felt it. He felt himself coming closer and closer to the edge. "O-Orochimaru-sama! I-I'm about to c-" He couldn't finish his sentence. He threw his head back as his body shook with his release. Not even thirty seconds later, his master grunted and came inside of him, filling him with hot seed. When they had both calmed down a bit, Kabuto pulled himself off and stood. Grabbing his glasses he prepared to pull on his clothes.

"Kabuto."

"Yes?"

"You've relieved my tension well this time. I'll call on you again." There was amusement in his voice as his eyes watched his right-hand-man get dressed. He leaned his head on his hand and just observed. Their relationship had no ulterior meaning. No feelings. No strings attached.

_A/N:_ _This was supposed to be a short fanfiction so I hope you enjoyed it. I tried my very best to keep them in character, and if I have failed I apologize. If you'd so choose, drop a review._


End file.
